Shinigami and Fullbringers Collide
Haruki Satonaka was out on a date with his girlfriend Akane Kiyomizu, after training with his friends, on a sunny day under a large willow tree. "Ahhh...this is such a lovely day to be out don't you think Akane?" "YEA! Especially since I could be here with you." Akane smiled as she grabbed onto Haruki's arm to get more cozy placing her chest against his arm. Blushing, Haruki began to sweat on his palms. "Er...um...yea. I'm glad I'm here as well. Finally got a day to ourselves where nothing is happening and we can simply be ourselves without a care in the world." Meanwhile, Kushin had been walking around the area, as he realised the winds were blowing a bit too easily, he said to Daiyaku via telepathy."'' Daiyaku, I'm really no good with weather like today, you handle it''." Suddenly their bodies switched in a moment's notice, as another person seemingly appeared, with five staves equipped on his back and a completely different outfit, he walked. " Wow, it is nice weather today. Kushin, you're seriously no good with weather like this? Wow, that's a shame." Daiyaku told him, chuckling, Kushin replied in an angered tone." Shut up will ya? Do your job and let me sleep." Laying in Haruki's lap, Akane looked up at him with a smile, "You know Haruki, I know we've only been together for what seems like a few days but I just wanted to tell you that I lo-" "Hold on." Haruki placed a hand over Akane's mouth as he looked around the area. "I could've sworn that I felt a foreign signature around here but I guess it was nothing. I don't want anyone ruining our alone time." He smiled as he looked up at the sky. "It times like these when I wonder when life is gonna throw a curve ball at me." " Hmm? It seems someone noticed us? Kushin? He's sleeping as usual, oh well, he doesn't give good suggestions at a time like this anyway. Hmm...a hollow?" He noticed a rather unusual energy signature near a willow tree quite a distance away, and used shunpo, beginning to reach the area quite quickly. Spotting the figure, Haruki slowly grabbed his sword. "Akane....I don't want you to freak out. But it appears that we have another guest with us. I want you to be careful." Sitting up as she look upon the figure in the distance, Akane grabbed a small doll and began squeezing it tightly. "Ok Haruki. I'll follow your lead." She then positioned herself behind the blonde haired man as she watched the figure approach. Daiyaku reached the tree, finding two humans standing near the tree in a defensive position, he plainly asked." May I ask who you two are?" Moving himself firmly in front of Ayane, Haruki tightened his grip on his nodachi. "Well, you were the one who approached us. Who in the world are you? Are you perhaps lost?" "Oh sorry, bad manners by me..that is quite rare, I wonder what triggered it? Anyways. My name is Daiyaku, I am the lieutenant of the 5th Division, I was here on an assignment, just to kill some rampaging hollow and I have heard that a few Gillian might be arriving, so I am accomodated here for the time being. You?" Gritting his teeth for a moment, Haruki looked back at Akane who simply smiled causing him to exhale and smile back before turning to look at Daiyaku. "My name is Haruki Satonaka and this is my girlfriend Akane Kiyomizu. I don't believe there are any hollows out here though so you may have received the wrong information." " Ah I see. Well then, what to do?" Daiyaku thought out loud, as Kushin intervened in his thoughts."'' Oy! Let me fight this dude! He seems strong!" Daiyaku sighed inside his mind and told Kushin." ''We cannot, otherwise we'll be facing trouble later." Daiyaku said back to Kushin who momentarily took over his body." Hey blondies! You guys seem so pathetic. You know, just cause you have a blade with you, doesn't make you all that intimidating. Prove your strength!" Kushin projected from Daiyaku's body. "Hm? What was that you piece of garbage?!" Haruki's normal dispostion changed causing his anger levels to rise as well as causing the ground around him and Akane to begin freezing over. "Why don't you say that once more? Open up the mouth of yours reaaaaallll wide so I can just stuff my blade down your throat. Heh." Akane stepped back as she then grabbed her blade at her side before exhaling deeply and whispering to herself. "It look like Zidane has take over. That's not good at all." Coming from behind Haruki she smiled between the two men. "Why can't we just work this all out calmly?" Daiyaku took over once again, holding back Kushin's interference, he apologised." I am extremely sorry for that, you see, I am....slightly different from other shinigami you might have encountered. I should be off now." Daiyaku started walking away, with a slight expression of anger on his face towards Kushin, who was also annoyed as well. Turning back to Haruki, Akane hugged him order to calm him down. "He's gone now, let Haruki come back out." "Idiot girl. Stop restraining me. That bastard could turn around at any second and try to kill us both, so why don't you let me go and be of some use for a change." Removing Akane's grip from around Haruki's body, Zidane picked up a chunk of ice before stopping due to Haruki's persona re-emerging to take control. " Hmm?" Daiyaku thought as he immediately dashed towards the girl, stopping the chunk of ice from hurting her as he shattered it with his staff." What are you doing?" Dropping the ice, Haruki sighed. "Sorry. Sometimes he comes out and just likes to hurt things. Are you ok Akane?" "Yup! Don't worry about it. I'm used to his outbursts now, that guy is one creepy fellow if you ask me. I prefer my kind and docile Haruki instead." Akane smiled as she hugged Haruki once more before turning to Daiyaku "Thank you very much sir for looking after me. That was very kind of you." " Don't worry about it. I have quite a similar situation to your boyfriend when I think about it." Daiyaku told her, as he was about to leave, Kushin took over, as a fume of smoke surrounded him, dispersing after Daiyaku's appearance changed. Now having a white robe, and black pants and shoes, he smirked, saying." Wow, that alter-ego's fantastic. Let me at him!" Kushin exclaimed, charging at Haruki. 'Huh?!" Haruki dived and rolled away from the sudden charge before standing back up with an angered look in his eyes and a sneer across his face. "Heh! If its a fight you want then bring it on scumbag!" " Sure thing! Idiot!" Kushin this time charged again, using Shunpo to get above Haruki, he slashed down at him. Rapidly drawing his Nodachi from his sheath, he threw the sheath toward Kushin's strike before then using his own blade to block the now softened strike. Still getting pushed down into the ground creating a small crater. "Hahaha. Looks like the old man has some stuff left inside of him." "Old man eh? You need to get your sight checked out, blind blond!" Kushin quickly used flash step to get behind Haruki and immediately started to attack him with a series of lunges. "Its you who needs to check your eyes." Haruki muttered as Akane came between the two deflecting the lunges causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground. "That hurt!" She cried out as she slowly got back to her feet. Category:RazeOfLight Category:Ash9876